


Sleep Drunk

by that_insane_fangirl



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just nerds bein nerds, this one is happy i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_fangirl/pseuds/that_insane_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is out to go find his lost and sleep deprived best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was purely based off a conversation I had once a while back and I regret nothing.

Vince glanced down at his phone once again, having received another text from his friend. He squinted slightly at the screen’s bright glare compared to the darkness of the night around him, attempting to decipher it while still paying attention to the road; a car crash would be the last thing he needed. As with all the previous ones, the message was poorly typed, spelling errors in every word. 

‘vVinnieee, arey ou akmosst her? I wsnna gu hom no.”  It read. Vinnie sighed, placing the phone down in the passenger side seat. What Evan was doing in wandering around at this time of night was beyond him, but he wasn’t going to say no and leave him to walk home in the cold at night. It was then he noticed the figure on the side of the road, half walking half stumbling along in his direction. Evan must have noticed, because he’d stopped walking and was now waving at him. Pulling over, Vin got out of the car, going to his friend. 

“Heeyyyy Vinnie, you made it, welcomme to the parrtyyy,” He yawned, the dark circles under his eyes and the slurred together words a sign of his exhaustion. That would explain the text messages.  “I, heh, I allmostt thought you weren’t comin’ anymore….”

“Yeah well I’m here, on the side of the road in the middle of the night to get you, so come on, lets get in the car its cold out here.” He started towards the car once again, only to stop when realizing that the other was still standing in place. “...Evan? You coming or what?”

“What? Oh, uhhh...Yeah...I think so...My legs are cold though..”

“Well like I said before, its cold out, thats what happens. Now come on, please. The sooner we get in the car the sooner we can be back home to bed.”

The other man nodded, seeming to like the idea. “Bed is good….Sleep in bed…” He nodded to himself, slowly making his way to the passenger side of the car.

The next several minutes of the ride back home was full of Evan rambling on about nonsense in his sleep drunk state. “Just imagine it though,” the man yawned for what must be the millionth time. “Toaster shoes...It’s like a jetpack, er, uh...Jetshoes, b-but….With unlimited toast…I’m really tired…”

“I’m sure, you don’t look like you’ve slept at all these past few days...Speaking of which, where were you anyway?” After a moment of silence he continued. “You were starting to get me worried, you could’ve at least let me know you were planning on being gone for a few days…” Vinnie really had been worried. Evan being his last living friend, he was afraid something would happen, leaving him all alone. When he still didn’t hear an answer from the shorter man, he spoke again. “....Evan? You okay?” He looked over partially concerned, only to see his friend was merely leaned over against the window, fast asleep.

He couldn’t help but give a small smile seeing him like that. Evan always looked so peaceful in sleep; and maybe even a little cute, if Vince was completely honest with himself. It’s not like he’d ever tell Evan that though. His feelings were just that, annoying feelings which would never be acted upon. They’d been through enough hardship already,  he didn’t want to put either of them through that when it could just cause more heartache for both. So friends they would stay; looking out for and taking care of each other, whether it be in dealing with the slenderman and Habit, or little things such as picking up his sleep deprived, best friend.


End file.
